You Only Get One Shot
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. Macy Misa saves Nick Lucas from a bullet. But how did she know it was coming? Nick/Macy. Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_"Thought you could be the one, and my only. I wanna be faithful but I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar." _Joe sang loudly, bouncing up and down.

"Could you stop?" Nick asked, irritated.

_"You see I've got this problem, I need help tryin' to solve it-"_

"Joe-"

_"Cause meeting after meeting and I'm still a-"_

"Joseph-"

_"COOKIE HOLIC." _Joe screeched, pausing. "Yes?" Nick glared. "Kay. _You can hide 'em-" _

"Shut up!" Nick snapped, silencing him.

"I was just fooling around." Joe said, frowning. "Jeez."

"Sorry." Nick mumbled. "I'm just...paranoid."

_"Just might be paranoid." _He sang again, making Nick narrow his eyes. He coughed. "Sorry, sorry. Why?"

"I dunno. I got this...bad feeling about tonight's concert."

"What kinda bad feeling?" He shrugged.

"I just think something's gonna happen. Something bad."

"Nahh." Joe said, slapping his shoulder. "Everything'll be fine." Nick sighed.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Stellaaa!" Macy said, rocking on her heels. "Are you almost finished?"

"For the last time, **no. **If you keep moving I'll take even longer." She scolded.

"Fine." Macy huffed, stopping her movements. "I can't wait for the concert, that's all."

"I know, Mace." She stood straight, looking over her work. She'd just put Macy in a new outfit, and she was making sure it was _perfect. _If it wasn't, they wouldn't leave until it was.

"Finished?" Macy asked.

"Hmm.." Stella tapped her foot. "It's missing something."

"JONAS backstage pass?" Macy asked sheepishly.

"Yes!" She said, eyes bright as she pulled it around her neck. "Now, it's perfect." She grinned. Macy looked down at herself. A purple top, dark skinny jeans, flip flops and a charm bracelet Stella had gotten her for her birthday. Simple outfit, but it had taken nearly an hour to pick it out. Add another 30 minutes to get her hair to curl perfectly, and here they were. "Time to go." Stella said, picking up her car keys on the way to the door.

"Finally." Macy said, rolling her eyes and following her out.

Stella parked in private parking, for Big Rob had given them a password (Choco taco. Kevin thought of it.) to give, so security would let them in. Macy was shaking as they stepped backstage. The boys thought she had calmed down enough to be allowed backstage. It was her first time coming back here. "Macy, calm down."

"Uh-huh." She nodded, eyes darting around.

"There they are." Stella said, then lifted her hand to her mouth and whistled loudly. They looked over and she waved. "Ready, Mace?"

"As I'll ever be." She squeaked as they grew closer. Joe instantly gave Stella a hello hug (which lasted a little longer then it should have), Kevin following. Nick offered Macy a smile and stepped closer. She bit her lip as he wrapped his arms around her, cautiously doing the same. _Eleven seconds. _She counted. They pulled back, Nick chuckling at her flustered face. Kevin and Joe gave her hugs, and they started a casual conversation. Nick stuck to her side and she noticed he was a bit distant. "Uh, Nick?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Yeah, Mace?"

"A-Are you okay?" He frowned slightly, then shrugged.

"I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing to worry about, Macy." He assured, smiling.

"O-Okay." She nodded, turning back to others. But, that nervous tone and the look in his eye had her a bit worried.  


* * *

"How are you guys tonight?" Joe yelled in the mic, smiling as the crowd screamed louder. "Alright, alright." He chuckled. "ARE YOU READ-AY?!" The opening notes of _One Man Show_ started, and Macy and Stella couldn't resist falling into the atmosphere of the concert and started screaming and dancing along with the others girls. They had decided to watch from the audience, claiming it'd be more fun. Nick seemed to be fine now, playing and singing, smiling at the crowd. As the concert raged on, Macy suddenly felt uneasy. Something made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but she wasn't sure what. She looked around, confused, but found nothing unusual.

"Mace? You okay?" Stella asked, nudging her side.

"Fine." She said simply, trying to focus on the boys in front of her. She noticed Nick was glancing around with a confused look, just as she was. His eyes fell on her for a moment, and she got a chill down her spine. Her eyes glazed over and she stared off into space as something began playing in her mind.

_They were at the concert, and the guys had just finished **Poison Ivy, **when an alarmed scream broke out. Being so close, Macy heard it, but not many payed attention. Not many could tell the difference of the screams. "He has a gun!" She heard someone yell suddenly. She gasped, staring in shock as the gun glistened in the light._

_"Someone stop him!"_

_"Oh my God!" They backed away from, leaving him in the center of an empty circle as the gun went off. The crowd jumped and Kevin and Joe whipped in the direction. But it was too late. The bullet had hit Nick in such a speed it would of been impossible to avoid it. His eyes widened as he fell backwards, blood trickling down his lip. His faded eyes stared at the ceiling of the stadium as panic rested over the concert area. His brothers were shaking him, screaming at him to get up. The fans were crying and sobbing. Stella was trying to get on stage, pulling a shocked Macy behind her._

_"No! Nick! Open your eyes!" They heard Kevin yell, tears falling from his eyes. Stella had managed to force thems on stage, past awestruck violinists. Stella released Macy, falling to her knees and attempting CPR in a desperate attempt to keep him breathing. Nick's eyes cracked half way open and they slowly turned. She didn't know if it was the confusion, of the shock, but for some reason, it seemed as though he was looking right at her. She opened her mouth, but her voice only came out in a whisper as paramedics pushed past her._

_"Nick?"_

"Macy! Macy!" Stella said, annoyed, shaking her. "What's wrong with you? You've been standing there-"

"Nick." She said, whirling in every direction.

"What about Nick? You're being really weird, Mace." She didn't pay any attention to the blond as her eyes darted from person to person. They landed on a rather shady looking man, who was standing in the center of many people. He had a hard look on his face, his hands stuffed in a black jacket. He pulled out his left hand slightly, and Macy saw the metal glisten under the light.

"No." She whispered. In panic, she jumped over the boundry line, clawing her arms onto the stage securly.

"Macy! What are you doing?! You can't-!" She heard Stella yell in protest, but she was already on the stage. She was seated on the corner, and found the man again. He had lifted the gun into the air already, and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. She stood and ran at full speed (she silently thanked her mother for making her join track) at Nick and took him to the ground. He flew backwards, landing a few feet from where he was standing with a small 'oof!' from the impact.

**Bang.**

**

* * *

**

_New story idea.  
Review? _

_And I apologize if there are some typos or anything.  
Firefox isn't working, and internet explorer doesn't have spelling check. :P_


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken a good 20 minutes to get Nick to stop shaking. His eyes were wide, his face pale. He remembered it perfectly - what it felt like being at the barrel of a gun.

_The fans were screaming his name, chanting the songs they wanted to hear. He loved it. He loved the rush and feeling of being on stage. He looked out into the crowd, smiling as he scanned the excited expressions. His eyes fell on Stella. She was grinning back at him, but to his confusion, Macy seemed out of focus. He stared as her head whipped up, her body turning. He looked in the same direction, searching for what she was looking for. He looked back to see her sitting at the edge of the stage. She turned her head, fear in her eyes. He saw it that time. He saw the gun - pointed at him. He froze, and only moved again when Macy tackled him to the ground. He heard the loud _** BANG **_and saw the bullet pierce the stage wall behind him._

He gripped Macy's hand tightly, staring into space. They were backstage, Macy answering a few police men's questions. Stella and his brothers were off to the side, talking to his parents. Nick was nearly clinging to Macy's side in fear. Why? Why would someone hate him enough to want him dead? His breath hitched and his body began shaking again at the thought. Death. Such a simple thing. It happens so easily. _Too _ easily. He felt Macy's arms around him and the tears he'd been desperately trying to hold in finally fell. His screams of fear and pain could of broken your heart.

* * *

"Macy? You awake?" A voice asked as someone shook her shoulder. She forced her eyes open.

"Stella?" She sat up, but felt weight holding her from standing. She payed no attention to it, thinking it was only her imagination. "Oh, I had the weirdest dream last night!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Mace?"

"Well, we were at a concert and some guy had a gun-"

"That wasn't a dream, Macy." Stella said, tears brimming her eyes. Macy stared, shocked.

"It-It wasn't?" Her voice cracked. "Oh-Oh my God. Where's....Where's Nick? Is he okay?" Stella pointed behind her. She turned her head. Nick's arm was wrapped securely (and rather tightly) around her waist, his head buried in her pillow. She blinked.

"He wouldn't let go of you." Stella said. "You saved his life."

"I don't...I don't even know how, though. I just, I saw it. What was gonna happen and..." She stared at her blanket covered lap, her eyes wide. They heard Nick mumbling as he shifted slightly.

"I'm gonna go." Stella said quickly, nearly running out of the room. Macy stayed still. His arm loosened for a moment before he turned over, his back to her. She bit her lip, carefully crawling out from under the covers. She tip-toed to the door, peaking out into the hall. From what she could see, they were in a hotel. She couldn't remember what had happened after the...incident. She quietly closed the door, making her way to another one. Bathroom. She sighed, stepping in. She stood in front of the sink, frowning at her image in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair tangled, make up running. She dabbed the small towel in warm water, cleaning off her face. She ran the brush (which Stella probably brought for her) through her hair, desperately trying to look decent.

"Macy?" She heard a voice call. She paused for a moment, thinking she had heard things. "Macy?" The voice sounded frantic, afraid. She walked out quickly. Nick was already out the door.

"Nick?" He whirled around, eyes softening.

"Macy." He said gently, walking over in a few large strides and bringing her into his arms, hiding his face in her hair. She blushed slightly. Her hair was greasy and she probably smelled bad, so why didn't he pull away? His grip only tightened as she went to pull back. She wrapped her arms cautiously around him. He relaxed.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. A small nod. "You're sure?"

"Mhm." He answered, pulling away slightly to look in her eyes. "Don't leave me." She stared, eyes glistening with tears just from the tone of his voice. "Please don't leave me, Macy."

"I won't." She shook her head, tears falling. "I won't ever." She buried her face in the crook of his neck, arms tightening. His hands caressed her back soothingly as she sobbed. The bravery she'd felt last night had vanished completely. She was scared. No. She was _terrified._

* * *

They had moved to the bed moments later and just lied there in each other's arms for hours. No one came. No one called. Macy could of sworn she'd heard Kevin's voice about an hour ago, but someone who sounded a lot like Stella came in and they both faded. She was confused. What was really going on?

"Nick." She mumbled against his skin.

"Hm?"

"I, uh.." Her cheeks heated up. "I need to shower." He didn't budge. "Nick?"

"Can I.." He started. "I don't...You.."

"Wh-What?"

"I need to shower, too." He said quickly. "And...I-I'm scared." She understood what he meant.

"You mean...B-But.." She stuttered, unable to come up with a reply. Given the situation, of course she'd be scared to be alone. She understood how he felt, because she felt the same way. Anything could happen at any moment, and it'd be over. They could die so easily. Realization dawned on her. "Okay." She whispered, sitting up. He followed suit, watching her expression. "Okay." She repeated, voice stronger. Life was a fragile thing. She wanted to cherish the time she had left, because honestly, she didn't even know how much she truly had. He shuffled after her as she walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind them, locking it. She set the water before heading to the closet and grabbing two towels. Nick stared at the ground, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. "Nick?" He looked up. She stood in front of him, smiling warmly. The steam began clouding around them, the sound of the water the only thing they could hear. He leaned down, carefully studying her expression before pressing his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her petite frame all together.

* * *

Nick ruffled the towel through Macy's hair, laughing as it covered her face. She giggled, shoving him away slightly. She had already dressed herself in her under garments, and was in the process of buttoning up Nick's shirt. Their hair was damp, hers carelessly dripping down her back, and his trickling down his neck. He pulled up his pants, lazily tying the pajama strings loosely. As she got the last button done, she leaned against him, smiling as he kissed the side of her head.

They were officially living their lives to the fullest.  
**Together.**

* * *

If you think I'm finished with this story, YOU ARE SO WRONG. O_o  
Yes, they had sex. So don't bother asking. XD  
It'll all be explained later. Later as in more chapters.  
School's started, so it may take me a while. We got a three day weekend, hence why I'm updating right now.  
OHMYGOD. Camp Rock is on. Gotta jet. ;D

Review. :)


End file.
